


First Time

by chivalin



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M, First Time, Kissing, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 08:25:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12837165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chivalin/pseuds/chivalin
Summary: Malavai Quinn and Vette's first time having sex.





	First Time

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr request

“So, you look really nice today,” Vette said, trying not to sound as awkward as she was feeling – or, how awkward Quinn was looking. The man was currently sitting on the edge of the bed, his back straight and hands in his lap. “Thank you,” Quinn said, and the tenseness in his voice could be heard from miles away.

Vette couldn’t really blame him, as she was feeling quite uncertain and somewhat nervous herself. However, she was determined to do this, as she liked him. Really liked him, and also… wanted him. Bad. Before the momentary courage could slip away from her, she crossed the distance between them.

Quinn let out a slight gasp when Vette suddenly crawled into his lap. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders which made the man tentatively put his hands around her waist. When they stared at each other in silence, Quinn’s grip from her hips tightened when the warmth and scent of her was getting to him.

“Vette…” he started but couldn’t finish as the Twi’lek had lunged forward, in an attempt to kiss him. However, their heads pressed together hard, instead of their lips. “Ah, that hurt!” Vette exclaimed, pulling back. She was wide-eyed and flushed, rubbing her aching forehead.

Her movement stopped when Quinn took her hand away, his face strangely calm, albeit flushed. He kissed her forehead. “Oh,” Vette said. When Quinn was about to pull away after peppering her forehead with kisses, she didn’t let him. Instead, she kissed him on the lips for real, letting out a gasp at how good he tasted.

After several moments later, where they didn’t seem to be able to stop kissing each other, both of their clothes lay disregarded on the floor. “You’re good with this?” Quinn asked, his body on top of Vette’s who was blushing like crazy. She couldn’t understand how the man could be so calm. “Yeah, just… just do it,” she mumbled, and Quinn nodded starting to place soft kisses against her skin.

Quinn took his time when he went down on Vette’s body. He sucked on her breasts, teasing the hardening nipples by pinching them slightly, which earned him moans from the Twi’lek. From there, he eagerly lapped her stomach with his tongue and placed deep kisses against it.

Vette was positively squirming when Quinn finally reached all the way down. “May I?” Quinn asked, the heated, wanting look in his blue eyes making the Twi’lek nearly weep. “Yes,” she whispered and willingly spread her legs farther apart. Vette watched with her mouth open how Quinn grasped one of her thighs with one hand, while the other pressed against her clit, giving it a slight rub.

It didn’t take long for Vette to be moaning, or her hands to be tangled up in the sheets and Quinn’s hair. The way how he was licking and sucking her greedily, while rubbing the spot inside her with his fingers, felt heavenly. “Ah, Quinn…” Vette moaned, tightening her grip on his hair. This continued on for a while, unraveling them both in ways they didn’t knew were possible.

“You’re ready?” Quinn asked breathlessly, and Vette nodded quickly. He thanked the Force that she did, and slowly pushed himself inside her. She gasped, and Quinn moaned, focusing so hard on keeping his pace even that he was half-afraid of popping a blood vessel. “Holy… You feel so good,” Vette whimpered, her legs wrapping around Quinn, when he began his thrusting.

They were both close, and Quinn was struggling to think straight. The light-headedness,  _pure_   _bliss_ , from eating Vette out had only increased when he was inside her. Her tightness, and moans that he always echoed, made him simultaneously crave for it to end, and never stop.

Vette could feel Quinn coming hot inside her, which brought her over the edge too. Her body was still burning everywhere pleasantly, when Quinn pulled out and dropped next to her. Vette turned to him and wrapped him into a loose, tired hug. “That was amazing,” she said, kissing his lips. She could taste herself on him which made her shutter. “You were amazing,” Quinn countered with a smile. Vette laughed and hit him gently on the shoulder.

“I’d normally tell you off for trying to one up me, but I think it’s deserved here,” she said, and Quinn’s smile turned into a smug one. He leaned into to kiss her again.

**Author's Note:**

> All kinds of comments and constructive criticism is appreciated :).
> 
> (Find me on [Tumbr](https://chivalin.tumblr.com/))


End file.
